The Yule Ball Confession
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: Where was harry on that one scene skip? With Draco, in my opinion. Drarry, dracoxharry. yaoi. don't like, don't read. It's been a while since I've wrote harry potter fanfics... rated T for alcohol refrence


_**The yule ball confession**_

 _ **A/N: I was watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and got mad when Harry was with that girl, but then when Harry (in Hermione's words) dissapeared. I had to put my two sense in. Okay, this will probably be major OOC, mostly because drinking's involved. Enjoy.**_

When Hermione and Ron's date left, Ron was too mad to talk to me. He got up, claiming he had to use the bathroom. When he had gone away, I sighed. I was completely bored. I had thought the ball might be fun, but my date was too pushy. I would have left to my room if it wasn't for the sound of someone calling for me in a hush manner. I turned toward the voice to see Draco behind one of the wall curtains. Malfoy jerked his head to see if anyone was looking, by instinct, I did also. Then he gestured for me to come to him. Annoyed and a little curious, I followed behind the curtain.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I said, doing my usual emotion toward him.  
He got defensive, "I don't 'want' anything, Potter. I simply want to.. um c-congratulate you on your wins this past few weeks." He stuttered, embarrassed.  
"Oh, well. T-thank you, Draco." I was surprised. I seriously didn't think he would act with morale.  
"So, that's all, I-I think I'll take my leave." He gestured behind him and started to leave. I blushed, quickly thinking. Being with my enemy might be risky, but on the other hand, I wanted some fun and excitement. It was obvious he wanted to stay with me. Yah. Maybe I'll give him a shot.  
"Hey, Draco?" I called, he stopped and turned, walking toward me. I walked out from between the curtain and the wall.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Y-you want t-to go get drinks with me?" I felt myself blush deeper, embarrassed by my stammering. Bloody hell, it's not like I like the guy.  
"Really? You, the great Harry Potter wants to have a drink with me?" Draco sarcasmed.  
I quickly took offense, "Look, I may not be the greatest person in your world, but I'm bored and want someone to talk to. Plus I heard Fred and George Weasly spiked the punch." I smiled at the thought of fred and George 'accidentally' spilling rum or ale in the punch.  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "You serious?"  
"Yah I mean, I don't know if it is going to be good spiked, but it will give a tang and-"  
"Not the punch, Potter," Draco sighed, softening his voice, "I mean, you seriously want to spend time with me?"  
I shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

He smiled as we began walking to the drinks. When we got our drinks, we sat on a concrete ridge. We got a few stares, worried we might began a fight. Me, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at the slytherin out of the corner of my eye. He looked nervous. Which is weird for the guy. He is usually unpredictable, cunning, distant, distrustfull, smart, sexy, and- woah! I did NOT just say that. He is my enemy. But after that thought, I glanced at those lips that usually spit out profanity toward me. I couldn't help but ask.  
"How come you always treat me like you do?" Draco looked at me, then his brows furrowed in thought, looking away.  
"Do you even remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"Freshman year? You humiliating me?" He stared at me.  
"Oh. That." I took a sip of my drink, looking away. He took a gulp of his.  
He sighed, "You know? I just wanted to be your friend, Potter. And you just blew me off."  
"I wouldn't have if you weren't rude to my friends."  
He scoffed, "Your friends." He bended his head, his hair falling like curtains around his face.  
"Tell me, where are your 'friends'? Hm?" He continued.  
"Um, I-"  
He didn't let me finish, "I heard how that Weasly's been acting. How does it feel being the one someone's pissed at?"  
"He's not mad anymore. Not at me, at least."

We took big gulps of the spiked punch, finally feeling the buzz. Draco looked at me, I smiled. He let his lips get pulled into a grin also.  
"You know." I began, "We can start over. Become friends."  
He frowned, looking at the moon, "What about my father?"  
"Well, he doesn't have to know."  
"It's bad enough I had to hide that I love you from him and you, I don't want him finding out-" Draco gasped, growing silent. A blush forming on his cheeks. I turned a little pink also. It was obvious the rum was having his words slip out.  
"W-what did you say, Draco?"  
"Nothing!" Malfoy was about to get up and leave, but I stopped him.  
"Please. Tell me."  
He blushed, looking down, "I secretly... like you. That's why I tease you the way I do and try to beat you at stuff. Because I thought that if I beat you or tease you, I could have a chance to be close to you."  
"But all you did was hurt me."  
"I know, I know. I think if I would've just shut my mouth, none of this would have happened." Draco looked at me and smiled a little,  
"I can't believe I'm telling you this. You probably think I'm weird."  
I shook my head, "No. I don't think you're weird. Actually, I sort of wondered my feelings for you as well" I was telling the truth. I was interested in him.  
"Really?" He asked. We blushed. Looking around, we seemed to have the same thought as we stood up.  
"So, uh... do you want to go somewhere?" Draco scratched his head.  
"Sure." I answered.

We both know at least he wouldn't remember what we were going to do, he obviously drunk too much punch. Me, not so much. I found the punch distasteful. Either way, we were walking toward the walkway that leads outside the school. We stopped halfway through, were no one was talking or walking. We looked at each other. Blushing, I walked closer to the slytherin.  
"So, um.. what do we do now?" I asked, blushing a bright pink. Draco inched closer, embarrassed.  
"W-we could talk, or maybe.."  
I answered him, "Snog?"  
Draco got closer, "Yah."  
The rum/punch reached my nose, it was strong, but it didn't stop my yearning for his lips. Malfoy put his hand on my waist and placed his lips on mine. We stayed that way, making a perfect fit. The feel of his soft lips moving on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He licked and bit at my bottom lip. I moaned, letting him enter my mouth. We fought each other for dominance, our tongues wrestling, wrapping around each other. Ultimately, it was Draco who won. We separated, a trail of saliva beimg left. Draco moved to my neck, pecking and licking there. I moaned, extending my neck so he could have more access. He nibbled my pulse point, making me gasp, gripping his blonde hair.  
"D-draco!" I moaned.  
We could hear the clock toll. It was curfew. I groaned, pouting when Draco's lips left my neck. He smiled at me with his snake-like manner.  
"Shut up." I crossed my arms.  
"You're so cute." He chuckled, petting my cheek with the back of his hand. He pecked my lips before taking his leave.

I stood there, alone and upset. I hated to admit it, but I love Draco Malfoy. And he won't even remember tonight, so by tomorrow, it will be like he never admitted anything. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. I walked back to the building.

When I entered the building, Hermione stomped up to me.  
"There you are, where have you been?" Before I could say anything, she continued.  
"Never mind, off to bed, the both of you." I was scared, so I walked by Ron up the stairs.

 _ **A/N: What did you guys think? I warned you it will be OOC. Sorry. If you DID like it, comment and favorite. It shows me you guys are reading. Also, I might make a second chapter about the tub scene. But I can only do that if you comment.**_


End file.
